Greta Garbo
Estocolmo, Suecia |fecha de defunción = 15 de abril de 1990 (84 años) |lugar de defunción = Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos |cónyuge = |hijos = |premios óscar = Óscar Honorífico (1955) |imdb = 0001256 }} Greta Garbo (Estocolmo, Suecia, 18 de septiembre de 1905 - Nueva York, EE.UU. 15 de abril de 1990) fue una actriz de cine sueca. Un carácter peculiar Nacida en Södermalm, barrio humilde de Estocolmo con el nombre de Greta Lovisa Gustafsson, se convirtió en el principal mito del Séptimo Arte. Su precoz retiro con apenas 36 años contribuyó a engrandecer la leyenda de La Garbo. El American Film Institute la considera la quinta estrella femenina más importante de la historia del cine. Fue conocida con los apodos de «''La divina''» y «''La mujer que no ríe''» debido al rictus serio de su rostro, sólo interrumpido en una escena de su memorable filme Ninotchka donde suelta sorpresivamente una carcajada. Esta excepción hizo correr ríos de tinta en los periódicos con el titular «''La Garbo ríe''». Su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de misterio y de múltiples preguntas que jamás respondió. Se retiró a edad muy temprana y vivió el resto de su vida casi recluida. Precisamente su enigmático comportamiento y su pertinaz soltería dieron pie a múltiples rumores en los medios acerca de su bisexualidad; entre esos rumores, el de ser amante de la actriz mexicana Dolores del Río y de la escritora Mercedes de Acosta, con quien mantuvo 28 años de amistad y abundante correspondencia que quedó como un legado después de la muerte de Mercedes en 1968.Página no oficial de Greta Garbo (fotografías inéditas) También fue sospechosa su distante relación con Marlene Dietrich; ambas fingieron que no se conocían hasta que las presentó Orson Welles en 1945, pero se ha develado que habían trabajado juntas en una película muda, siendo muy jóvenes ambas, y que tuvieron una breve relación. Según estos rumores, Greta se sintió maltratada y burlada por Marlene, y al hacerse famosas optaron por evitarse y negar todo contacto. Dietrich consideraba a La Garbo como una mujer estrecha de mente, de carácter provinciano y siempre se refería a ella en términos despectivos. thumb|right|Greta Garbo en 1932. Tantos rumores que sus amigos nunca confirmaron o desmintieron, a la larga sólo acrecentaron la leyenda de Greta Garbo, convirtiéndola en uno de los más grandes mitos del séptimo arte. Aún hoy su rostro es considerado quizás el más perfecto que haya pasado por la gran pantalla. El semiólogo Roland Barthes lo considera «''un arquetipo del rostro humano''» y afirma: Ramón Novarro, su contraparte en el film sobre Mata Hari de 1931, opinó de su pareja fílmica:Romance olvidado de Garbo Biografía Greta Garbo inició su carrera como actriz en Suecia, en la época del cine mudo, donde participó en varias producciones como extra y en otras dos junto al director Mauritz Stiller, quien también sería contratado por Hollywood. Primeros años A la temprana edad de 14 años, el padre de Greta muere y ella se vio forzada a abandonar la escuela para trabajar, y de este modo ayudar a la familia en su desventajada condición económica (estando sólo su madre y dos hermanos); consiguió ella entonces un trabajo en un gran almacén conocido como Pub, en Estocolmo, y no tardó mucho en ser escogida, por su tipo, para las campañas publicitarias de los grandes almacenes. Tan pronto como apareció su foto en los periódicos, la escogieron para un cortometraje publicitario para la misma cadena Pub. Esto en definitiva, le hizo probar el sabor de lo fílmico, y pronto aparecería en otro cortometraje. Un director de comedias, Eric Petscher, le daría una pequeña oportunidad en su producción Luffar-Petter (Pedro el Tramposo) en el año 1922 y muy pronto la joven Greta, recibiría una beca para una escuela de drama en Estocolmo. De Suecia a Hollywood En el año 1924, Garbo tendría la primera gran oportunidad, cuando el afamado director Mauritz Stiller le dio un papel en su filme La leyenda de Gosta Berling (Gosta Berlings Saga). El éxito de esta película benefició a ambos; Greta y Stiller fueron contratados con la gran M.G.M. (Metro Goldwyn Mayer) en California. Su primer filme fue El Torrente (The Torrent) y poco a poco Garbo se convirtió en una de las grandes estrellas del cine mudo con películas como Amor (Love) y La mujer ligera (A woman of Affairs) entre otros. Con el galán John Gilbert rodó tres películas casi consecutivas de gran éxito. Iniciaron un idilio y decidieron casarse, pero Garbo no se presentó a la boda y Gilbert terminó ese día peleándose con el productor Louis B. Mayer, que se había reído de ella. A pesar de este desencuentro amoroso, Garbo y Gilbert siguieron trabajando juntos y cuando él ya vivía su declive como estrella, ella le recuperó para un papel en La reina Cristina de Suecia. Del cine mudo al sonoro El ascenso de Greta Garbo como estrella fue en los últimos años del cine mudo, pero la llegada del sonoro no la perjudicó como a Mary Pickford, Gloria Swanson y otras divas del momento. Aunque las novedosas películas con sonido delataban su fuerte acento sueco, Garbo retuvo y reforzó su estrellato, y ya con su primera película sonora (Anna Christie de Clarence Brown) fue nominada al premio Óscar. Películas como Mata Hari, La reina Cristina de Suecia y Anna Karenina afianzaron la leyenda de «''la Garbo''». Se cuenta que al rodar Ninotchka, y por miedo al fracaso, quiso dejar la profesión, si bien ya anteriormente había ido reduciendo sus trabajos. Fue nominada como mejor actriz por la Academia Americana de Cine en 1930, 1932, 1937 y 1939, pero nunca recibió un Óscar, olvido que años más tarde la Academia de las Artes y las Ciencias Cinematográficas decidió enmendar con un Óscar honorífico en 1954 que rechazó, porque según sus propias palabras «''no quería verle la cara a nadie''». Una gama de exitosas películas continuarían, pero serían filmes como Grand Hotel, La reina Cristina de Suecia, Ana Karenina y Camille las que siempre se asociarían a su imagen e incluso le valieron nuevas nominaciones al Óscar. En 1939 Garbo realiza su primera comedia, Ninotchka, la que no sólo fue un gran éxito comercial y de taquilla, sino que contribuyó a una nueva nominación al Óscar. M.G.M encontró una nueva forma de mercadear a una de las más grandes estrellas: como comediante. En 1941 Garbo volvió a la comedia ligera con el filme La mujer de dos caras (Two-Faced Woman), que sería su última aparición en el cine. Greta Garbo fue asociada a la frase «''Quiero estar sola''», si bien ella precisó: «''Quise decir que me dejen en paz, lo que es diferente''». Su estilo de vida fue calificado de ermitaño y un tanto huraño, pues a diferencia de otras estrellas la Garbo se mantuvo alejada de los grandes eventos de Hollywood, prefiriendo la soledad y el anonimato. Retiro prematuro En la cúspide de la popularidad, Garbo dejó el mundo del cine a la temprana edad de 36 años y vivió el resto de su vida en un bien alhajado apartamento en Nueva York cerca de Central Park, totalmente retirada y evitando cualquier contacto con los medios informativos. No acudía a fiestas ni actos públicos; incluso cuando le ofrecieron un Óscar Honorífico, lo rechazó. Su última entrevista fue tan breve como sorprendente: el periodista empezó diciendo «''Yo me pregunto...» y ella le interrumpió y se marchó diciendo «¿Por qué preguntarse?». Tras sus años en Hollywood, Garbo se muda a la ciudad de Nueva York, y en el año 1951 se hace ciudadana estadounidense. Finalmente en el 1954, recibió un Óscar por su gran trayectoria cinematográfica. En los siguientes 30 años de su vida mantendría contacto con grandes personalidades de la Jet Set y a pesar de no haber aparecido en ninguna película desde ''La mujer de dos caras en 1941, el interés del público hacia su persona nunca decayó; los paparazzis la asediaban constantemente, y los rumores de su regreso al cine (algunos falsos, otros reales), nunca faltaron. Garbo más tarde comentaría: «''Mi vida ha sido una travesía de escondites, puertas traseras, ascensores secretos, y todas las posibles maneras de pasar desapercibida para no ser molestada por nadie''». La gran estrella de antaño pasó a convertirse en la reclusa más famosa del mundo. Los periodistas la acosaron hasta el último momento e hicieron guardia ante su casa persiguiéndola para fotografiarla en su vejez, motivo por el cual se la veía siempre con gafas oscuras y sombreros que ocultaban su rostro. Tales precauciones no bastaron; fue fotografiada en varias ocasiones, incluso en el año de su muerte, y en 1976 la revista People publicó imágenes suyas nadando desnuda, captadas con teleobjetivo. A pesar de su temprana retirada, contó con una importante fortuna gracias a sabias inversiones inmobiliarias en la lujosa zona de Rodeo Drive (Beverly Hills, Los Ángeles). Pero vivió con sencillez, comiendo frugalmente, y aunque se relacionó con famosos como Aristóteles Onassis y el fotógrafo Cecil Beaton, vestía de forma muy discreta y llevaba el pelo cano, sin teñir, para pasar desapercibida. Fallecimiento thumb|200px|Lápida de Greta Garbo. La salud de Garbo comenzó a declinar a mediados de la década de 1980 y el 15 de abril de 1990 muere víctima de un síndrome renal y de neumonía en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tenía 84 años. En junio del 1999 sus cenizas fueron enterradas en el cementerio Skogskyrkogarden en Estocolmo. Su fortuna, estimada en 20 millones de dólares, fue heredada por una sobrina suya, residente en Nueva Jersey. Referencias Filmografía * Mr. and Mrs. Stockholm Go Shopping (1920) * The Gay Cavalier (1920) – Intervino como extra no acreditada. * Our Daily Bread (1921) * The Scarlet Angel (1921) – Como extra no acreditada. * Peter the Tramp (1922) * The Story of Gösta Berling (La leyenda de Gösta Berling) (1924). Director: Mauritz Stiller. * The Joyless Street (Bajo la máscara del placer) de Georg Wilhelm Pabst (1925) * The Torrent (Entre naranjos) (1926), basada en la novela de Vicente Blasco Ibáñez * The Temptress (La tierra de todos) (1926). Su primer trabajo en EE.UU. * Flesh and the Devil (El demonio y la carne) (1926), con John Gilbert. * Love (1927), con John Gilbert. Adaptación libre de la novela Anna Karenina. * The Divine Woman (La mujer divina) (1928). Sólo subsisten nueve minutos de película. * The Mysterious Lady (La dama misteriosa) (1928) * A Woman of Affairs (La mujer ligera) (1928), con John Gilbert. * Wild Orchids (Orquídeas salvajes) (1929) * The Single Standard (Tentación) (1929) * The Kiss (El beso) (1929) * Anna Christie (1930). Primera película Sonora de Garbo, y su primera nominación al Óscar. * Romance (Romance) (1930). Segunda nominación al Óscar a la mejor actriz. * Anna Christie (1931). Versión alemana de la película del año anterior. * Inspirtation (1931) * Susan Lenox (1931) * Mata Hari (1931) * Grand Hotel (1932) * As You Desire Me (Como tú me deseas) (1932) * La reina Cristina de Suecia (1933). Director: Rouben Mamoulian. * The Painted Veil (El velo pintado) (1934) * Ana Karenina (1935). Premio del Círculo de críticos de Nueva York a la mejor actriz. * Camille (Margarita Gautier) (1936). Tercera nominación al Óscar a la mejor actriz. * Conquest (María Walewska) (1937) * Ninotchka (1939). Director: Ernst Lubitsch. Cuarta nominación al Óscar a la mejor actriz. * Two-Faced Woman (La mujer de las dos caras) (1941). Director: George Cukor. Notas Enlaces externos * * The Berlin- Garbo Archiv - First german Garbo Site * Página oficial: www.greta-garbo.de * GarboForever: The Legend lives on - German website (Material about the Filmlegend Greta Garbo ... Biography, Filmography, Stamps, Coins, Magazincover, Tabacco cards, Postcards ..........) * Rilla Page Palmborg, ''The Private Life of Greta Garbo (Doubleday, Doran, Garden) Nueva York, 1931 * "Greta Garbo in den Ferien" by Martin Munkácsi * Fotografías y libros * Greta Garbo era extremista en la autoescenificación Categoría:Sueco-estadounidenses Categoría:Actores de Suecia Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Ganadores del premio Óscar honorífico Categoría:Holmienses af:Greta Garbo an:Greta Garbo ar:جريتا جاربو be:Грэта Гарба be-x-old:Грэта Гарбу bg:Грета Гарбо bs:Greta Garbo ca:Greta Garbo cs:Greta Garbo da:Greta Garbo de:Greta Garbo el:Γκρέτα Γκάρμπο en:Greta Garbo eo:Greta Garbo et:Greta Garbo eu:Greta Garbo fa:گرتا گاربو fi:Greta Garbo fr:Greta Garbo fy:Greta Garbo gl:Greta Garbo he:גרטה גרבו hr:Greta Garbo hu:Greta Garbo io:Greta Garbo it:Greta Garbo ja:グレタ・ガルボ ka:გრეტა გარბო ko:그레타 가르보 la:Greta Garbo lt:Greta Garbo lv:Grēta Garbo mk:Грета Гарбо my:ဂါးဘိုး ဂရီတာ nl:Greta Garbo no:Greta Garbo oc:Greta Garbo pl:Greta Garbo pt:Greta Garbo ro:Greta Garbo ru:Гарбо, Грета scn:Greta Garbu sh:Greta Garbo simple:Greta Garbo sk:Greta Garbo sq:Greta Garbo sr:Грета Гарбо sv:Greta Garbo th:เกรทา การ์โบ tr:Greta Garbo uk:Грета Гарбо vi:Greta Garbo zh:葛丽泰·嘉宝